


i will not ask you where you came from

by thewindraiser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindraiser/pseuds/thewindraiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ''things you said with no space between us''</p>
<p>A song for each guy. A dance and then away.</p>
<p>But these hands won’t let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will not ask you where you came from

The hands on Suga’s waist are persistent, their grip firm but gentle. The body behind him is solid, fit – Suga can feel the firmness of the man’s chest against his shoulder blades -  and incredibly warm. Suga leans back, toward it, and when his ass brushes against his stranger’s crotch the hands move lower, travel down on Suga’s hips. Follow the curve in a gentle caress.

The music is loud and the bass makes Suga’s insides vibrate. There are people everywhere, all around them, sweaty and flushed. Dancing, grinding, watching. He’d been on his way to find his friends, long-lost in the crowd, when a song had taken a hold of him. And then the next, and the one after that. Lost in the moment, high on the freedom of his body a couple of guys had stopped to dance with him and Suga had followed, he’d complied, but only for one song. A song for each guy. A dance and then away.

But these hands won’t let him go.

Suga takes a step back so he and his new dance partner are pressed flush against each other, and their bodies move in rhythm, effortlessly in sync. They chase the music together, run after it with the slow swaying of their hips. It feels so much like fucking, the lazy riding on pleasure before the frenzied need of an orgasm takes over, and it’s not nearly enough.

Warm lips land on the crook of Suga’s neck, so soft Suga almost misses it, and too quick to pull away. A deep sigh reaches Suga’s ears and goosebumps rise on his arms. His heart jumps and the uncertainty of that gesture surprises him, makes him lose track of the beat.

It’s new, this hesitancy, different from the spunk his stranger has shown so far, the purpose with which he’d stopped Suga from leaving, the confidence with which he’s touched him. Different, but not in a bad way. In fact, it’s almost endearing.

A smile grows on Suga’s face at his own romantic thoughts but it’s quick to freeze on his lips when the guy slips his hands under his shirt. They tease the heated skin of Suga’s stomach, move on him as if his body were an instrument, the strings of an harp or piano keys. Suga’s lips part around a gasp.

_Endearing my ass…_

The guy’s fingertips are slightly calloused - like his own - and trace the hollows of Suga’s ribcage, the touch so light it tickles. As if he is making up for his previous faltering, for the kiss he hadn’t had the courage to give. And Suga should push him away now. Now that waves of heat are starting to cloud his judgement and his body is trembling under the weight of this intense admiration. He should go, he should get out of this – warm, warm – hold and look around for his friends. He should but he can’t bring himself to.

He eases back instead, leans on the chest behind him and turns his face to the side to catch a glimpse of this man. The flickering, intermittent lights only allow him to take in the shadow of a high cheekbone and a nicely-shaped mouth. Not much, but it’s promising.

The guy presses an almost imperceptible kiss on the sensitive spot behind Suga’s ear and this time there is nothing tentative about it. Suga feels the intent behind this gesture deep in his bones, and he shivers.

It’s not wrong, wanting this to last just a little longer, right?

A thumb lingers on a seemingly random spot near his navel and then the man speaks, for the first time. “Do you have moles everywhere?”

It’s a strange question and the voice that asks is weirdly familiar. It echoes in Suga’s ears, barely a whisper, louder than the music, and Suga is sure he’s heard it somewhere else before. Months, or maybe even years ago but it stuck to his brain for whatever reason. An important reason, likely – an important someone – and at this point he needs to know.

He turns around in his stranger’s arms and looks up.

Whatever platitude Suga had considered saying, whatever greeting, whatever question dies in his throat as he finds himself face to face with Seijoh’s former captain, Oikawa Tooru.

It’s a bucket of iced water thrown right on his head.

_This must be a joke. A prank of some kind._

He tenses in _Oikawa Tooru’s arms_ and looks around frantic, to make sure the rest of Seijoh is not around to laugh at him or beat him up.

This is exactly the kind of shit he’d hoped to avoid when he left Miyagi.

He scans the crowd around them for a shallot head or for the familiar scowl of Seijoh’s ace but he only meets curious looks and a couple of winks from strangers. Oikawa stiffens too at his reaction and god, why are they still standing so close to each other?

Suga takes a step back and Oikawa’s arms fall limp on his sides. Suga hates himself for missing their warmth around him.

“Listen, Refreshing-kun…”

“Who?”

Suga’s head is spinning.

A heavy hand settles on his shoulder making him jump out of his skin. “Is this guy bothering you, sweetheart?”

Suga turns around, more and more confused, and sees a tall, buff guy looking at him with gentle eyes. He has long hair and a thick beard and he immediately reminds Suga of Asahi. If Asahi carried himself with confidence and wore leather vests with studs.

Suga throws a pointed glance at Oikawa, who is now busy sizing the guy’s impressive biceps worriedly, and asks. “I don’t know, are you?”

Oikawa meets Suga’s eyes again and Suga sees reflected in them the same nervousness he feels. He can’t be sure but he thinks Oikawa might be blushing as well. The boldness of his touch, of his hands on Suga’s body a distant memory now.

“I swear i’m not, i just wanted to dance with you. I’d been watching you from the bar and…”

“So you knew who i was,” he interrupts and it comes out more like an accusation than a question.

“I did.”

Now Oikawa is definitely blushing.

It’s the most open, the most approachable Suga has ever seen him, almost an entirely different person from the intimidating, blinding presence he is on the court and in front of this Oikawa Tooru Suga can’t help but smile, still uncertain but more than a little curious.

“Oh, he is just a smitten kitten!” Leather Vest coos and squeezes Suga’s shoulder encouragingly. “I don’t think you need to worry about this one, honey,” and with a suggestive wink he leaves and goes back to his partner.

Suga bites his lip to keep laughter in. “I don’t know about smitten kitten, but you sure are a creep.”

Oikawa winces at the words but when he sees the teasing glint in Suga’s eyes the tense line of his shoulders drops and he smiles back tentatively.

“I’m sorry, Refreshing-kun-”

“Suga”

“…Suga,” Oikawa repeats it a couple of times more, as if to the test the quality of sounds, “i’m sorry, Suga-chan. All i wanted was a dance but i…i think i got a little carried away.”

He looks honest and Suga believes him, because as soon as their bodies had touched it had been so easy for Suga to forget about everything that wasn’t them, that wasn’t the music, that wasn’t the heat. And he’d be lying big time if he said he doesn’t ache to feel that connection again.

Suga holds Oikawa’s gaze and together they move close once again.

“The song’s not over yet,” Oikawa says, as if to justify his hands already settling back on Suga’s hips – but higher.

He is right, the song has only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a longer, slightly modified version of a mini prompt fill i posted on tumblr about a month ago, but i'm still so nervous about posting this. My first Oisuga...
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JKNo_emi)


End file.
